One More Time
by Kuro Zoka
Summary: Ada hari dimana terasa melankolis, seharusnya bermakna tapi entah mengapa malam itu malah berubah 'panas' / Hyuuga makin mendesah / dan sepertinya Kiyoshi harus berterimakasih dengan pil pemberian Hanamiya. WARNING : Rated-M for sexual content. KiyoHyu. YAOI. / persembahan untuk KiyoHyudays 7-4.
**Warning : Yaoi or boyxboy, OOC/ typo mungkin disengaja, ending ngegantung, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD,** **alur kilat,** **deskripsi mungkin kurang(?)** **Oneshoot, Lemon** **-yang kurang asem** **-kecut-basi. AU merangkap canon–kayaknya-**

 **Persembahan untuk KiyoHyudays/7-4/ yang sangat jarang dirayain. Hiks~**

 **Disclamer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki ; Kurobas**

 **Cerita : Kuro**

 **Rated : M**

 **Mempersembahkan**

"One More Time"

Balutan syal berwarna hijau lumut melilit dengan erat diperpotongan pundak seorang lelaki yang sedang tertunduk lesu. Jemarinya gemetar, menahan cangkir kopi yang baru saja terseduh, mengepul membuat uap berterbangan.

Matanya berkaca-kaca, menahan sesak didalam dada. Ia tarik balutan sweter coklatnya seolah – olah bisa membuat sesuatu lapang disana.

Namun, kenyataan tidak bisa seperti itu, karena terasa lebih pahit juga nikmat.

Ia tersenyum, hingga membuat iris coklatnya bersembunyi dipelupuk mata yang menyipit tertarik pipi.

"Hyuuga?" panggil pemuda itu, Kiyoshi namanya.

"Tidak perlu seperti itu, d-aho!" sikut Hyuuga keras, menusuk perut Kiyoshi.

"Tapi, akan baik-baik saja kan?" ia gerak-gerakan jemarinya menghalau rasa gugup.

"Tentu saja, ada Kagami juga Kuroko dan anak-anak kelas satu. Inter high nanti pasti kita akan menang."

"Bukan itu," Suaranya meremang. Membuat Hyuuga harus mengalihkan pandangan matanya.

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Maksudku, kau.." bibirnya tertarik tersenyum kembali, "Kau akan baik-baik saja?"

Hyuuga menghela nafas kasar, ia teguk kopinya yang mulai mendingin, "Tentu saja tidak."

Berakhir sudah pembicaraan melankolis ini, Kiyoshi tak ingin melanjutkan, ia mulai beralih menatap awan berlapis hitam gelap dari balik kaca jendela kedai kopi, yang ngomong – ngomong baru saja dibuka beberapa hari yang lalu, ia merasa sangat kecewa karena ia akan berlama lagi untuk bisa minum kopi disini, dan sialnya kopinya juga sangat enak.

"Cuaca makin dingin, kau ingin pulang?" Hyuuga masih meneguk tetesan akhir dicangkir kopinya.

Urung menjawab, Kiyoshi membalikkan pertanyaan, "Kau mau menginap?"

"Hah?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Bukan berarti aku ingin menginap," Lelaki berkaca mata itu melepaskan jaket hitamnya, ia lampirkan sembarang di atas meja berisikan tumpukan buku.

"Aku mengerti," Kiyoshi hanya bisa tertawa gemas, terkadang kapten basket tim nya itu, bisa juga bersikap tsundere.

"Hei, aku tak butuh tawa mu itu," ia naikkan kacamatanya menghalau malu.

Kiyoshi diam tak menanggapi, ia memilih membereskan jaketnya dan jaket Hyuuga menuju gantungan baju yang berada dibelakang pintu, ia tutup lalu ia nyalakan penghangat ruangan. Sepertinya malam ini suhu sedang terjun bebas.

"Kau masih takut petir?" tiba-tiba saja, entah dari mana topik itu terangkat. Membuat sang tertuduh tersenyum kembali.

"Kurasa begitu,"

"Badanmu saja yang besar, nyalimu kecil Kiyoshi." Hyuuga mendecih meremehkan.

"Kurasa juga begitu." Ia tertawa kembali.

Dan sumpah Hyuuga yang melihat itu merasakan ada yang sakit, sesuatu di dadanya, ada yang salah. Tepat ditengah sana, di dalam jantungnya.

"Kiyoshi," panggil Hyuuga menepuk - nepuk pinggir kasur disampingnya, mengisaratkan agar Kiyoshi mendekat padanya.

Yang merasa terpanggil lebih memilih menurut dalam diam.

Hyuuga membuka telapak tangannya, "Tanganmu, kemarikan."

"Kau kenapa," jujur Kiyoshi agak bingung.

"Sudah kemarikan," tarik kasar Hyuuga menggenggam erat tangan besar Kiyoshi.

Kiyoshi menatap intens, dia tak menyangka tangan Hyuuga luar biasa hangat. Ia juga tak pernah menyangka ada saat-saat melankolis seperti ini.

"Aku yakin kau akan cepat kembali." Genggam erat Hyuuga, membuat Kiyoshi reflek menggenggamnya lebih erat.

Suara penghangat ruangan menderu, sebagai satu – satunya suara ditengah keheningan mereka. Baik Hyuuga maupun Kiyoshi tau arti malam ini, arti saat ini untuk mereka berdua. Karena mereka berdua sama-sama tau, akan sangat lama lagi mereka bisa merasakan genggaman tangan masing – masing.

"Hyuuga, boleh kah aku..." kata-kata Kiyoshi berhenti diudara, ia menatap mata bermanik kelam disampingnya berkabut. Ia merasa tak enak.

Kiyoshi merasakan genggaman dijarinya sangat kencang, agak sakit ia rasakan. Tapi ia tidak akan protes, ia tau Hyuuga sedang merasakan hal yang sama dengan dirinya.

Mereka takut.

"... Boleh" jawab Hyuuga tiba – tiba.

Ingin berucap namun Kiyoshi urungkan niatnya, ia lebih memilih menangkap dagu runcing disampingnya lembut, lalu ia arahkan agar menatapnya.

Perlahan ia hapus jarak dikeduanya. Ia tempelkan bibirnya agak lama, hanya sebatas ciuman lembut tanpa ada nafsu sedikitpun. Mereka menyalurkan rasa frustasi yang sama.

Beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya mereka saling menarik diri masing-masing.

"Kau sebut itu ciuman?" Hyuuga buang muka, malu untuk menatap seseorang disampingnya. "Kau tak akan merasakan lagi, dekat-dekat ini." Suaranya timbul tenggelam.

Hanya tawa Kiyoshi yang memantul kencang, tak menyangka gaya ciumannya dikritik begitu.

"Kemarilah,"

Tangan besar itu menggenggam puncuk kepala Hyuuga, ia tarik kacamata yang masih bertengger disana, kali ini ia akan benar-benar serius mencium tuan Tsundere itu.

"Keluarkan lidahmu, oke" lanjut Kiyoshi, menunjuk lidahnya.

Hanya decakan dari Hyuuga sebagai penjawab, sebelum kamar itu benar-benar sepi kembali.

Ia tarik kepala bersurai hitam itu makin dekat, ia sapukan lidahnya mengecap bibir atas dan bawah Hyuuga. Sang pemilik bibir hanya diam tanpa berkoperatif. Daging tanpa tulang itu masih menggeliat bermain diatas bibirnya, sebelum akhirnya memasuki mulut dilain pihak. Terasa kopi bercampur susu dipengecap Kiyoshi, ia sapukan menggelitik langit-langit mulut Hyuuga, sepertinya kali ini sipemilik mulut tidak bisa hanya diam, dia merasakan geli didalam mulutnya, hingga ia tak bisa menyembunyikan desahan tertahan.

Kiyoshi yang mendengar desahan itu, semakin semangat bermain-main dimulut Hyuuga, kali ini ia membelit ujung lidah Hyuuga, ia tarik keluar lalu ia kulum seolah menghisap permen yang sangat lezat.

Hyuuga pasrah, lagipula jika sudah urusan begini Kiyoshi sudah tidak bisa dihentikan lagi.

Tangan yang lain sebelumnya hanya diam, namun kali ini sepertinya mulai bergeriliya menyingkap kaus berwarna putih yang dikenakan Hyuuga, ia telungkupkan jemarinya mengusap perut berotot yang mulai terbentuk akibat latihan mereka akhir-akhir ini. Ia elus perlahan sehingga sang empunya terlonjak kaget begitu ada hawa dingin menerpa perutnya, ia tahan tangan besar itu agar berhenti, ia geli dan tak nyaman.

Namun bagi Kiyoshi itu bukanlah sinyal untuk berhenti, ia terus usap keatas hingga berhenti ditonjolan yang mulai mengeras, ia usap dengan ujung jarinya keatas dan bawah membuat Hyuuga makin menggeliat tak nyaman. Terakhir dia jepit dengan ujung jempol dan telunjuknya kasar lalu ia tarik tiba-tiba, hingga sang pemilik terlonjak kaget. Ia lepas penyatuan bibir mereka untuk menguarkan suara desahan agak keras.

"Sakit. Idiot." Bentaknya menyikut perut Kiyoshi.

Sedangkan Kiyoshi hanya tersenyum dalam diam, matanya berkabut nafsu. Hyuuga paham arti tatapan itu. Ia sudah tau sejak awal mereka melakukan hal-hal seperti ini. Jika dirinya dipertandingan berganti ke clutch-mode. Maka Kiyoshi akan berganti ke buas-mode ketika sedang berada dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Dengan kasar Kiyoshi mendorong tubuh Hyuuga agar berbaring ditempat tidur, ia tarik dengan paksa kaosnya hingga lolos. Ia naiki tubuh Hyuuga, lalu mulai mengecup bibirnya kembali, kali ini ia berlanjut menjilati dagunya lalu turun kebawah menuju leher hingga keperpotongan pundaknya, ia cium lalu ia gigit agak keras kemudian ia jilat kembali hingga menimbulkan bercak kemerahan disana. Terus berulang hingga ia turun menuju dua tonjolan yang sudah berdiri tegak, ia jilat, hisap terkadang juga ia gigit seolah sedang memerah asi disana.

Kepala Hyuuga mulai berkabut, sakit juga geli. Entahlah sepertinya ia merasakan malam ini lebih bergairah dibanding malam-malam sebelumnya.

"Kiyoshi..." usap Hyuuga mengelus puncuk kepala Kiyoshi, rambutnya begitu lembut ia rasakan, ia ingin lebih. Dan Kiyoshi tau itu.

Kiyoshi tersenyum lembut, ia lepas apapun yang masih melekat ditubuh Hyuuga hingga tubuhnya benar-benar polos. Ia jilat jemarinya casual sambil menatap tajam kearah Hyuuga, cukup banyak saliva yang menempel disana. Tanpa menunggu kesempatan apapun ia lebarkan kaki putih Hyuuga, perlahan ia elus suatu titik kecil disana hingga sipemilik menggeliat gelisah. Ia coba masukka satu jarinya, dan ternyata dugaannya meleset, karena entah mengapa disana sudah terasa sangat lembut dan lentur.

"Hyuuga? Apakah kau..." Tanya Kiyoshi mencoba memasukkan satu jarinya kembali.

"Diam! D'aho" bentaknya menutupi wajah, ia malu. Memang sewaktu mandi tadi sore ia sudah menyiapkan dirinya. Bukan, ia tidak bermaksud menjadi orang perv*rt disini, hanya saja dia sudah menebak akhir hari mereka pasti akan menjadi seperti sekarang.

"Aku senang." Senyum Kiyoshi tulus.

Jarinya yang besar itu terus mengorek isi dalam lubang Hyuuga seolah jika ia tidak memasukkan lebih dalam maka ia tidak akan mendapatkan harta karun. Ia masukkan hingga ujung pangkal jarinya.

"Arghhhh" desah keras Hyuuga menyadarkan kegiatan Kiyoshi.

"Disini?" tekannya berulang-ulang.

"Arghh... Arghhhh...STOP..." tahan Hyuuga, ia benci jika Kiyoshi sudah bermain disana.

"Oke, let's stop." ia tarik jemarinya dari lubang Hyuuga.

Hyuuga yang mulai mengeluarkan percum, melotot tidak percaya. Apa-apaan itu, bisa-bisanya ia berhenti disaat ia mulai merasakan nikmat.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu oke?" Kiyoshi berlalu mendekati laci kecil disamping ranjangnya. Ia ubrak – abrik mencari sesuatu.

"Cari apa?" Hyuuga merasakan kesal, namun jujur ia juga penasaran.

"Ini." Cengir lebar Kiyoshi membuat alis tipis Hyuuga terangkat. Ia menyodorkan sejenis kotak persegi kecil kedepan mukanya.

"Apa itu?" ia sensi.

Lambat-lambat Kiyoshi buka bungkusan kotak itu, warnanya perak terbungkus rapi, sudah lama kotak itu tersimpan disana, jadi Kiyoshi fikir mungkin ini waktu yang tepat untuk menggunakannya, lagi pula ia sendiri tidak tau efek apa yang akan terjadi jika ia berikan pada Hyuuga.

Ia buka bungkusan kotak itu, didalamnya terdapat sesuatu. Bentuknya bulat agak lonjong menyerupai pil raksasa, sebesar jempol Kiyoshi, warnanya putih agak hijau, dan firasat Hyuuga sudah mulai tidak enak.

"Tidak!" bentak Hyuuga.

"Ehhh..." Kiyoshi kecewa.

"Aku tidak mau menelan itu, kau ingin membunuhku. Hah!"

"Siapa yang bilang kau harus memakannya" Kiyoshi tertawa tertahan.

"Lalu?" ia lipat tangannya didepan dada, masih sensi.

"Kemari." Kiyoshi tarik Hyuuga hingga ia membalikkan badannya, lalu ia rekah kedua belah bokongnya. "Tahan seperti ini."

Sebelum protes tangannya sudah ditarik paksa agar ia memegang kedua belah bokongnya, ia tarik kearah berlainan. "Apa-apaan posisi ini," Hyuuga menenggelamkan kepalanya, namun ia tetap melakukan apa yang disuruh Kiyoshi.

Pil raksasa itu perlahan melumer dijemari tangannya, sepertinya ia sejenis gel suppositoria. Jadi ia cepat-cepat memasukkannya kedalam lubang anus Hyuuga.

Sedangkan Hyuuga yang merasakan ada benda aneh dipaksa masuk kedalam dirinya, menggeliat mencoba kabur, namun ia tidak bisa bergerak sesentipun, sepertinya tubuhnya sudah dikunci oleh Kiyoshi.

"Apa itu Kiyoshi!" berontak Hyuuga.

Namun bukannya mengindahkan protes Hyuuga, Kiyoshi lebih berfokus memasukkan pil itu lebih kedalam tubuh Hyuuga, memang agak susah karena pil itu lumayan besar. Akan tetapi begitu masuk agak dalam, pil itu dengan ajaibnya tersedot masuk lalu hilang kedalam.

"Arghhhhh" teriak Hyuuga tiba-tiba membuat Kiyoshi kaget. Ia pegang pangkal perutnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Kiyoshi bingung.

Hyuuga terus memegang pangkal perutnya, setitik air mata mulai jatuh. "Panassss. Dasar brengsek! Kau mencoba membunuhku. Hah!" tendang Hyuuga meronta-ronta, tak peduli Kiyoshi sampai terpental terkena tendangannya.

Ia mencoba mengeluarkan benda laknat itu dari lubangnya, rasanya lubangnya berubah menjadi aneh, hangat panas menjalar kepangkal perutnya. Ia coba memasukkan satu jarinya namun tak juga menemukan pil itu.

Kiyoshi yang melihat pemandangan diatas tempat tidurnya bingung harus bagaimana. Ia melihat Hyuuga sedang menungging dengan sebelah jarinya mengorek-ngorek lubangnya sendiri. Dan jujur itu agak seksi.

"Bantu keluarkan racun itu brengsek!" hilang sudah moodnya berbuat apapun tadi, sekarang ia benar-benar ingin mengeluarkan pil jahanam itu dari tubuhnya.

"Ba-baik," Kiyoshi tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia buru buru bangkit lalu membantu mengeluarkan pil yang baru saja ia masukan beberapa saat yang lalu.

Ia mencoba mencari dimana pil itu, namun tak juga menemukannya, ia tarik lubang Hyuuga agar bisa merenggang agak lebar. Namun ia tak tau jika ia melakukan itu akan berdampak mengejutkan bagi Hyuuga.

"Arghhh... Brengsek"

"Ah.. maaf"

"Maaf, palamu. Hah!" jitak Hyuuga kepuncuk kepala Kiyoshi, "Benda sialan apa yang kau masukkan itu, rasanya perutku jadi tak enak." Marahnya bersungut-sungut.

"Hanamiya bilang itu obat manjur,"

"HAH! HANAMIYA SI KUSO ITU!"

Kiyoshi sampai harus menutup telinganya erat-erat, suara Hyuuga melengking kencang, untung dirumah hanya ada mereka berdua, terima kasihlah pada tiket jalan-jalan gratis dari produk suplemen makanan yang memberikannya dua hari yang lalu.

"Kau benar-benar ingin membunuhku Kiyoshi. Hanamiya kau percayai? Aduduhh sakit," erangnya memegangi bokongnya, matanya berkaca-kaca, rasanya makin aneh saja badannya itu.

"Kata Hanamiya obat itu harus digunakan hanya saat – saat yang terdesak. Kupikir ini saat yang tepat." Kiyoshi menunduk merasa bersalah, "Maaf" lanjutnya.

Belum sempat Hyuuga kembali protes, suara deringan telfon menginstrupsi mereka. Berkali-kali Kiyoshi meminta maaf, sebelum akhirnya menghilang untuk mengangkat telfon yang berdering berulang-ulang dari ruang tengahnya.

Lama tak juga kembali, membuat Hyuuga bosan.

Perutnya sudah tak panas lagi, namun ada yang aneh disana. Didalam lubangnya. Ia merasakan gatal dan aneh. Ia coba sentuh ujung lubangnya, betapa kagetnya ia merasakan seperti gel lengket berbau permen menguar dari sana.

"Kiyoshi BRENGSEK!" teriaknya kesal. Ia coba memasukkan jarinya agar bisa mengeluarkan entah apapun itu dari tubuhnya, namun begitu satu jari dia masukkan kedalam dia menyadari sesuatu.

Nikmat sekali.

Ia coba masukkan kembali satu jarinya, dan sumpah rasanya seperti sesuatu yang luar biasa.

"Ahhh.. nikmat..." ucapnya ambruk, ia tak kuat menyangga tubuhnya. Ia masukkan kembali jari yang ketiga, dan ia sukses terbang melayang.

Hyuuga sudah tak tau lagi apa yang merasuki tubuhnya, rasanya lubangnya sangat nikmat, lembut juga hangat. Setiap ia memasukka lebih dalam ia bisa merasakan gesekan antara jarinya dan dinding rektumnya, ia merasa geli namun nikmat, terasa basah dan lengket, aroma permen juga menguar dari sana.

Badannya telah ia tunggingkan, kepalanya terjatuh bebas menyentuh kasur, jemarinya sibuk menstimulasi bagian belakang. Entah kenapa pandangannya makin mengabur. Enak sekali fikirnya berulang-ulang. Ia merasakan ketiga jarinya tak cukup baik dan dalam, ia butuh lebih. Dan sialnya Kiyoshi belum juga kembali.

"Ki-yoshiii.." erangnya pelan, mulutnya mengeluarkan saliva, terjatuh mengotori seprai kuning dibawahnya.

Setelah agak lama, suara derap langkah perlahan terdengar, diakhiri oleh pintu yang ditutup. Cukupkah pemandangan didepan Kiyoshi membuatnya berdiri bagai patung yang hilang nyawa. Bukankah seingat dirinya ia hanya meninggalkan Hyuuga dalam keadaan marah beberapa menit yang lalu, namun lihatlah sekarang apa yang dilakukan pemuda didepannya itu?

Menungging dan mengobrak abrik lubangnya sendiri, menggunakan apa itu ditangannya?

"Err... Hyuuga?" panggilnya bingung.

"Kiyoshi~" panggilnya kasual, ia jilat ketiga jarinya yang baru saja ia masukkan kedalam lubangnya sendiri, "Kemari."

"Hyuuga, kau tidak apa-apa?" Kiyoshi bingung, namun tetap mendekati sang empunya.

Hyuuga yang melihat Kiyoshi mendekat terseyum kecil, ia raba bagian intim Kiyoshi, namun ia tak menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya bahagia.

"Kau tidak ingin?" Hyuuga menatapnya lewat ujung mata, kecewa.

"Maaf, mood ku hilang. Tapi kau tidak apa-apa? Perutmu?"

"Aku mau Kiyoshi..." ucapnya diakhiri desahan, ia jilat bibir bawahnya.

Perlahan ia turun dari tempat tidur, ia daratkan bokongnya menyentuh lantai, bersimpuh didepan Kiyoshi, jika memang mood nya hilang, ia akan buat mood Kiyoshi muncul kembali.

"Hy-yuuga?" tahan Kiyoshi, begitu celananya telah dipeloroti. Kiyoshi jujur agak ngeri, tidak biasanya Hyuuga seperti ini.

"Diam lah!" tatap Hyuuga tajam mengadah, menatap Kiyoshi.

Perlahan ia keluarkan penis yang masih layu tak berdaya, ia emut ujungnya lalu ia jilat hingga kepangkal ujung, tak lupa ia sentuh dan pijat perlahan bola yang menggantung dibawahnya. Sedikit demi sedikit dengan pasti ukuran yang kecil menjadi membesar. Ia ludahi dengan salivanya, ia pijat naik dan turun kan dengan tempo lembut. Setelah cukup berdiri, ia jilat dari kepala hingga pangkalnya kembali, sampai berdenyut menyentuh pipinya.

Mata hitam itu sangat sexy menatap sayu, mendongak meminta lebih. Setelah dirasa tangannya tak dibutuhkan lagi, ia arahkan menuju miliknya sendiri, ia pijat seirama dengan kuluman bibirnya.

Kiyoshi sukses menahan desahan. Entah kenapa dengan Hyuuganya hari ini.

Setelah dirasa cukup keras dan besar, ia sudahi semua pekerjaanya. Ia dorong tubuh tegap Kiyoshi hingga terlentang tak berdaya. Ia naikkan tubuhnya. Ia buka sendiri lubangnya tak sabar.

"Kiyoshi..."

Ia buka bongkahan bokongnya, sampai badannya sedikit tertunduk. Perlahan dengan pasti ujung kepala penis Kiyoshi menempel, membuka perlahan belahan anusnya. Rasanya aneh, tak sakit namun ia merasakan geli yang menyiksa.

Tidak sabar, ia banting sekuat tenaga, hingga tiang tegak itu menusuk masuk, menembus kedalam menghantam bagian pangkal perutnya.

"AHHHHH" desahnya keras. Kiyoshi sendiri harus mengernyit tidak suka, ia merasa sedikit ngilu, tak biasa dicengkram dengan kuat oleh rektum Hyuuga.

Belum sempat Kiyoshi terbiasa, tiba-tiba saja Hyuuga sudah menaik turunkan badannya. Desahan mengalun kencang, mulutnya tak lagi tertutup, ia membuka dengan lidah bermain diudara, kepalanya ia dongakkan, beberapa saliva menuruni dagu. Begitu nikmat dirasanya.

"Kiyoshi..." ia pelintir kedua putingnya, tidak cukup. Ia ingin lebih.

Kiyoshi yang melihat pemandangan diatasnya mengerti. Ia balik keadaanya, ia jatuhkan hingga tubuh Hyuuga menghantam kasur. Ia tarik pinggang Hyuuga agar ia bisa leluasa memasukkan dan mengeluarkan miliknya dengan tempo kencang.

Tak peduli dengan kepala Hyuuga yang tertunduk kehabisan napas dibawah, Kiyoshi tetap menarik pinggang Hyuuga hingga lututnya tak bisa berpijak lagi. Lubang Hyuuga terasa sangat nikmat, begitu lembut dan lentur, setiap gesekkan pijatan di dinding rektumnya menggeliat seperti mengurutnya. Ia entah mengapa ingin berterima kasih pada pil laknat Hanamiya.

"Ahh.. Hyuuga, nikmat sekali," desah Kiyoshi sudah tak bisa dibendung.

Sedangkan dilain pihak tak lagi bisa berkomentar, mulutnya sibuk mengeluarkan saliva, lidahnya sudah terulur tak terkendali mengeluarkan desahan dan rintihan. Nikmat dan nikmat, hanya nikmat diotaknya.

Kiyoshi ingin sekali mencium bibir Hyuuga, ia ingin membagi rasa. Tanpa melepas penyatuan, ia balik kembali badan Hyuuga. Sekarang ia benar-benar bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah kenikmatannya.

Kaki jenjang itu sudah terbuka lebar tanpa pertahanan, badannya ia condongkan, tangannya menjadi tumpuan, bibirnya sudah menyapu bersih bibir kemerahan Hyuuga, ia menghisap habis setiap saliva yang lolos, tak lupa membagi salivanya sendiri.

Rasanya nikmat sekali.

Desahan demi desahan. Biarkanlah malam ini mereka hilang didalam pikiran masing-masing, menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang terpendam, sebelum semua itu hilang diesok hari. Biarkan mereka memuaskan hasrat itu tanpa memikirkan perjumpaan yang mungkin sangat jauh lagi bisa mereka rasakan.

Jam berdentang beberapa kali, klimaks bukanlah menjadi akhir untuk menghentikan kegiatan panas mereka. Decitan ranjang ataupun rintihan keras menjadi alunan lagu dimalam itu. Tembok – tembok bercat putih menjadi saksi bisu, bagaimana banyaknya cairan kental putih berhamburan kemana – mana. Banyak noda bukan lagi sekedar tetesan didalam seprai yang seharusnya rapi, namun sudah menyerupai genangan kecil menyerap kedalam kasur, tak lagi ada penutup untuk kasur itu. Sepertinya esok hari harus ada yang menjemur alas tidur tersebut.

Suara waker menjadi pendengar pertama. Mata itu buram. Ia refleks mencari alat bantu penglihatannya. Namun dimana seharusnya ada meja kecil disamping tempat tidurnya, tak juga bisa ia temukan.

Ia tersadar, ini bukanlah kamar miliknya, seakan bayangan malam tadi menjadi film dokumenter horor berlomba memasuki ingatannya.

"Kiyoshi brengsek," pukulnya memantul diatas kasur.

Ia raba tak ada siapapun disampingnya, kosong. Ia mengerutkan kening, mencoba untuk bangkit. Namun seperti sebuah pisau yang masih menancap dipinggangnya, ia merasa sakit luar biasa.

"KIYOSHIIII!" teriaknya keras, suaranya memantul dikamar yang tak terlalu besar tersebut, berdenging kembali ke pendengarannya.

Ia mencoba bangkit kedua kali, rasanya tulang pinggang kebawah remuk tak bernyawa. Matanya panas, sakit diluar rasa penerimaanya.

Ia coba duduk susah payah, merembet meraba-raba tembok sebagai pegangan. Baru satu langkah dia berdiri, ia merasakan sesuatu ada yang keluar. Dari bawah sana, lubang kecilnya sepertinya berkedut tremor. Sesuatu keluar dengan merambat melewati paha terdalamnya.

"SIAL!" dia tinju tembok disampingnya, tak peduli tangannya menjadi merah.

Terus berjalan, mencari kamar mandi, dia ingat dimana letaknya, ada disamping pintu kamar Kiyoshi. Peduli setan dengan apapun yang menetes dari dalam tubuhnya, dia hanya ingin cepat – cepat sampai menuju kloset. Sepertinya perutnya sudah beronta-ronta, ingin mengeluarkan zat asing didalam tubuhnya.

Sampai didalam kamar mandi, ia menatap dirinya samar. Ia lihat dari pantulan cermin, banyak titik – titik merah aneh disepanjang leher, pundak ataupun dadanya. Lagi-lagi ia menggeram ingin membunuh siapapun yang lewat dekat dirinya.

Ia kembali ingat ingin apa, dibawah sana masih berkedut, titik kecil itu ia rasakan agak terbuka dari biasanya. Apakah karena pil laknat semalam ataukah karena Kiyoshi yang kesetanan, dia sudah tak tau lagi. Tiba-tiba kepalanya pening.

Ia bertumpu, sedikit menungging, tak lupa ia buka belahan pantatnya, ingin mengorek keluar apapun yang menyumpal perutnya. Tapi yang ia rasakan hanya cairan kental, tak ada apapun yang mengganjal. Bingung dirasa, padahal ia yakin ada benda yang masih menyumpal disana.

Suara pintu dibuka kasar menyadarkan aktivitas tak senonohnya.

"Hyuuga, kau sedang apa?" mata coklat Kiyoshi berkilat aneh.

"Brengsek!" ingin cepat berlari memukul Kiyoshi, namun Hyuuga sepertinya lupa kondisi tubuhnya, jangankan berlari, berjalan saja sakit luar biasa. Akhirnya tanpa menunggu detik, tubuhnya jatuh terjerembab.

Panik dengan penglihatannya, Kiyoshi langsung berinisiatif membantu Hyuuga kembali ketitik semula, ia bantu berdiri dengan bersandar ditubuhnya.

Tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan sesuatu. Ia mengaduh kencang, perutnya diberikan pukulan setan oleh Hyuuga, kaget lagi-lagi ia melepaskan Hyuuga, hingga sipemilik badan kembali terjatuh.

"Kiyoshi brengsek!" bentaknya lagi.

Waktu sudah berganti sore, acara mencari penyumpal diperut Hyuuga sudah selesai, dengan hasil tidak ada apapun kecuali cairan putih kental. Sedangkan Kiyoshi sendiri sudah rapih dengan segala sesuatunya. Ia lihat Hyuuga sudah memakai seragam sekolah, beruntung dulu ia punya seragam sekolah Hyuuga yang ditinggal dirumahnya. Hyuuga bilang, ia tak mau menggunakan pakaian Kiyoshi, entah karena alasan apa.

Kiyoshi berjanji bertemu Alex, mantan guru basket Kagami dibandara sore nanti. Ia akan berangkat beberapa menit lagi. Namun, Hyuuga dan kekerasan kepala yang ia miliki memaksa ikut menemaninya kebandara. Hyuuga bilang, ia sudah memakai cream pendingin dilubangnya. Kiyoshi tau pasti itu tak berarti apa – apa, dan menyuruh Hyuuga tetap beristirahat saja dirumah. Namun itu semua sia – sia, lihat saja sekarang dia malah yang sibuk mengecek barang keperluan yang akan Kiyoshi bawa.

"Hyuuga, kau yakin tak apa – apa?" disitu masih tersirat kekhawatiran, "Maaf, semua salahku." Lanjutnya menunduk, benar - benar merasa bersalah.

"Memang, rasanya pinggangku sakit luar biasa. Dasar idiot!" bentak Hyuuga, namun tangannya masih sibuk melipat kaos kaki sebelum ia sumpelkan kedalam koper coklat didepannya.

Kiyoshi tambah bersalah, ia rangkul Hyuuga dari belakang. Tak menyangka moment yang seharusnya menjadi bermakna malah menyakiti Hyuuga sedemikian rupa.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, dasar idiot." Ucapnya kasar, namun tetap membiarkan tangan itu melingkar diperutnya.

"Hyuuga, semalam aku minta maaf. Janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Ucapnya pelan, mengelus - elus puncuk kepalanya dipundak Hyuuga.

"Hah?" tarik Hyuuga pada tangan Kiyoshi, "Semalam itu, anggap saja untuk membayar satu tahun kedepan." Ia buang mukanya, malu. "Kau seharusnya tau, dasar idiot!"

Tawa Kiyoshi tak bisa terbendung, ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hyuuga, tak lupa membisikkan tepat ditelinganya, "Hei, jangan sampai selingkuh. Oke?"

"Dasar idiot..." suaranya tenggelam, bersembunyi dibalik dada Kiyoshi.

.

.

.

Mereka hanya saling terdiam cukup lama, masih dalam keadaan berpelukan. Mereka tau setelah ini perpisahan. Bukan, bukan untuk berpisah hanya saja untuk menghentikan waktu kebersamaan mereka. Alex menjanjikan satu tahun waktu tercepatnya, mereka berdua sangat bersyukur dan berharap itu kenyataannya, tapi lagi-lagi kenyataan tak ada yang pernah tau. Karena kenyataan itu selalu lebih pahit namun juga nikmat. Tak ada waktu yang tau, kapan tepatnya Kiyoshi bisa kembali lagi ke Jepang, ke timnya, ke dirinya.

Karena sekali lagi. Tak ada yang tau.

Perjalanan didalam taxi hanya berisikan kesunyian, tak ada yang mulai pembicaraan. Hanya ada genggaman tangan yang hangat sebagai pengingat mereka masih saling ada, masih saling melihat.

Hingga waktu akhirnya berlalu begitu saja, sekarang mereka sudah berada dibandara, pengumuman mengatakan sebentar lagi pesawat akan lepas landas. Banyak yang mengantar, terimakasih kepada anggota timnya yang masih baik dan menyempatkan waktu untuk mengantar Kiyoshi. Hyuuga bersyukur, setidaknya tidak seringkuh bila hanya mereka berdua.

Kiyoshi masih bisa terseyum, ia melihat Hyuuga yang masih terdiam kehabisan kata-kata. Bahkan joke dari Izuki tak bisa membuatnya mengucapkan kata-kata menyakitkan seperti biasa.

Ia hanya terdiam, dan Kiyoshi tau kenapa. Perpisahan adalah kata yang tepat.

Diakhiri oleh lambaian tangan dan senyum bodoh. Hyuuga tau ia akan sangat merindukan itu, ludahnya terasa lebih pahit dari biasanya. Punggung lebar itu perlahan mengecil dari pandangan tergantikan menjadi buram. Matanya panas. Ia memohon jauh didalam hatinya.

Berikanlah satu waktu lagi, Tuhan.

.

.

.

 **FIN *dengan fluffynya***

 **Quots(?) : Maaf jika lemonnya ancur dan tak bermakna, atau cerita yang luar biasa aneh buru-buru, kalau mau review boleh, kalau gak juga gpp. Yasudahlah~ saya pergi bertapa dulu, mencari inspirasi Rated-M AoKaga *biargakgagallagi* hiks :'( #halah~**


End file.
